Nabooru
Nabooru is a lone-wolf thief belonging to the Gerudo race. Unlike most of her people, she opposes Ganondorf while remaining in secret as his second-in-command and being the head of the Gerudo tribe. She first encounters Link (as a kid) when he made his way into the Spirit Temple. She informs him that she openly despises Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos. As he agreed with her, she informs him that a man is born every 100 years, and thus is crowned as king. However, she only wants him to help her find the Silver Gauntlets and then steal whatever treasure is inside. She stays behind, but as soon as he found them at the upper part of the Temple, she was ambushed and captured by Ganon's surrogate mothers, the Sorceress Sisters known as Koume and Kotake. Nabooru had been their slave for seven years, so much so that she was made into an Iron Knuckle. Link confronted it, not knowing it was actually Nabooru in disguise. She was soon captured again before he faced the Elemental Witches, as well as their merged form, Twinrova. By the time he defeated her, Nabooru awakened as the Sage of Spirit. She said if she knew what a fine man Link had become, she would've been more into him. Until then, she awaits the seal of the treacherous Ganondorf after corrupting her and her race. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover She's pretty much the same in the game, but with a few exceptions. By the time Zelda II recovered from her grave sickness, she joined Link in the fray before Koume and Kotake commandeered their Iron Knuckle. She challenged her and ordered her Zapdos, to which Link saved from her imprisonment at the Gerudo Fortress, to paralyze her with Thunder Wave. Then, when Link kept her busy, she powered up and unleashed her Sky Attack, finishing the job. Nabooru was spared from Koume and Kotake's thrall, but because of the horror stories surrounding the Gerudos, Zelda II had a certain distaste for them. Nabooru promised to make them a better race once Ganon's defeated, though her guardians wanted to keep a keen eye on her; those being Zapdos, Alakazam, and Raichu. The Lost Legend of Namira Nabooru assisted the other Sages to seal Ganon away, and she soon received some disturbing news that the darkness hasn't been lifted from Hyrule yet. Impa informed her that Namira, the Goddess of the Sands, has risen onto Hyrule again after eons of seclusion. The freed succubus that taught the Gerudo her dark, seductive arts had her curse released and influenced Zelda II's subconscious mind. Nabooru forbade the seduction dance from her people, as a hypnotizing way to lure Hylians away and chaos personal chaos and slavery, yet they'd still be some to carry out Namira's practices since her true intentions were hidden and forgotten over time, as well as still being worshipped as the Goddess of Sands. Enraged, Nabooru was calmed by her allies, though she declared to reach the surface and prepare for her arrival. She enlisted Mewtwo for assistance and he, in turn, would choose his best Psychic and Dark allies to do the same. She was soon on her way to alert Link and Zelda II as they searched for clues. She then met up with them, following Mewtwo's telepathy, and she gave them the lost Mask of Truth. Link remembered wearing it to read the inscriptions on the Gossip Stones, though he quickly grew out of them. Instead, Zelda II wore it, and it worked, revealing the news that entailed. One of them said that Malon dreamt of a knight in shining armor, sweeping her off her feet. Link and company knew it was that "fairy boy" she soon met, especially when he and Epona saved the ranch. Nabooru suggested for Zelda II to keep wearing the mask, and read more of the scattered Stones. She did, and Nabooru reunited with Mewtwo outside the Thieves' Hideout with his very own team consisting of some Dark and Psychic-Types, but also a lot of female and genderless species. She, too, got her tribe riled up over Namira, and her second-in-command, Shakir, led the trek toward the secluded desert abode. Nabooru wasn't seen during Zelda II's dream sequence; however, a lot of the Pokémon from her army were. It wasn't until we see her in the waking world, outside Link's confinement within the abandoned brothels of Namira's secret desert abode. She was with Mewtwo after his victory and they watched over Link after he was unrestrained. It turned out that Link was still manipulated from within like a marionette. He eventually came to, and she was so glad that he desired to get rid of the residue the Goddess left, and Mewtwo did just that using his Amnesia which would cause some confusion at times. She also suggested for his eyes to clear before he should be exposed to the scorching sands. She even declared to tear down any traces of Namira's worship, as well as renovate the Spirit Temple as her people would find a new fate to convert to. Link suggested the Golden Goddesses or Hylia, though she'd rather not follow Hylian culture to which the Gerudo despise. So, thanks to Mewtwo's Amnesia, her women had their minds swiped clean of Namira and to start anew, hopefully without a retaliation. Instead, Mewtwo teleported them to where Zelda, Zelda II, and Impa were. She was ecstatic that Link and Zelda found their place in time, and sealing their fate as a couple. Little by little, as the Gerudo reformed, Zelda II hated them less and less, only she wouldn't still let her guard down, thanks to her. Coronation and Dreams Nabooru, along with her associate Shakir, attended Zelda's coronation as the new Queen. She's officially one of the Sages that'll establish its own Pokémon elite. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Princesses Category:Badass Princess Category:Loners Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover